


Take a Chance on Me

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Soul Bond, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Marc-Andre is fairly certain Veronique is his soulmate. He just has to prove it.





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) I'm happy to be a part of the very first edition of VGK Monthly! =D
> 
> The January 2018 prompts were Marc-Andre Fleury, soul bonds, impact play, and [this picture](https://pixabay.com/en/vigo-jukebox-tommy-mel-s-restaurant-978219/) of a 50s-style diner with milkshakes. I originally was just going to do Flower and the diner, but the plot bunny was practically screaming "SOULMATES!" so I threw in soul bonds. And then I decided to go for the quadruple!
> 
> In this universe (which I could easily see myself expanding to include other players/teams), your soul bond means that you taste whatever your soulmate's eating or drinking.

As far as Marc-Andre Fleury was concerned, Veronique Larosée was perfect in every way imaginable. She was smart, funny, strong-willed, kind, and beautiful. And to his utter shock, she liked him!

"Well?" She cocked her head slightly. "Do you want to get milkshakes or not?"

Marc gulped nervously, having zoned out in confusion when she asked the first time about a minute ago. "Y-yeah, of course. Who wouldn't want to get milkshakes with you?"

Vero laughed. "I knew I could count on a friend like you, Marc. I'll see you there!" She walked away, leaving Marc absolutely stunned.

Marc and Vero had been friends for the past ten years. It probably shouldn't have been a surprise when Marc woke up on his sixteenth birthday and realized he was in love with her. Ever since that day a few months ago, Marc had done his best to hide the depths of his feelings for Vero; he didn't want to ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same way, and he was almost positive that she didn't feel the same way. That was why he was so confused by the conversation Vero had just initiated - she liked him enough for milkshakes!

He took a few deep breaths and tried not to overthink things as he walked to Chance's Diner. It had only opened last fall, but it was already very popular for its milkshakes. Because milkshakes were consistent in texture and temperature, it was relatively easy for a soul bond to be triggered when soulmates drank milkshakes. And the milkshakes at Chance's Diner were always served with two straws so the soul bond could be easily confirmed. (No soul bond? No problem. The milkshakes were always worth sharing.)

Marc walked inside the diner and joined Vero at one of the tables. "I've already ordered," she said.

"Okay." Marc picked up the small Gila monster figurine and tapped in his order via the screen on its stomach. "So..."

"You're in love with me," Vero stated. "The way you look at me is different."

So much for hiding the depths of his feelings. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't want things to be weird."

"Do you think we could be soulmates?" Vero asked.

"I...yes." Marc had tried to avoid thinking about it, but that hadn't really worked. "I think we just...make sense. I can't really explain it."

Vero nodded in understanding. "I know this is risky for our friendship, but I'm willing to risk it. I think you might be right."

Before Marc could formulate a response, a robot knight dressed in gold-colored armor walked up to their table with the milkshakes. "Thank you," Marc and Vero said in unision. The robot bowed and walked back to the counter.

Marc took a sip of his milkshake, not daring to make eye contact with Vero as she took a sip of hers. He could taste his milkshake's very strong flavor of -

"Mango," Vero whispered. "You got mango."

Marc nodded and took a few more sips. "You got coffee."

Vero nodded. They smiled at each other as they used the second straws to sip each other's milkshakes, which tasted exactly as they'd described. Marc reached for Vero's fingers as they kept drinking, and she squeezed his hand; it was a light squeeze, but it went straight to Marc's heart.

After they finished and paid (they split the bill as per local custom), they decided to do homework together at Vero's house. Her parents were out at work, so Marc probably shouldn't have been surprised that Vero started kissing him while they solved chemistry problems. He was even more surprised, however, when he dropped his highlighter, bent to pick it up, and felt a whack on his ass.

"Did you just spank me?!" Marc stared at Vero in shock.

She nodded and smiled slyly. "Did you like it?"

Marc nodded. "Do it again."

She did.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the ABBA song. =D
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm very, very new to this fandom and to hockey in general, so please tell me if anything's off!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take a Chance on Me, Too!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254119) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)
  * [Take a Chance, Take a Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286038) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
